Daisy y Luigi Historia de Amor
by A.F.Echenique
Summary: Daisy y Luigi tendrá que pasar por mucho obstáculo para ser realmente feliz
1. Cap1 La Rosa en Jardin

Capitulo 1: La Rosa de Jardín

Es un día soleado en Sasaraland, hay en un invernadero hay una hermosa anciana que ese día fue a cuida. Hay entra una niña y le dice: ¿Qué haces Abuela?

-Estoy regando mis hermosas flores y tu a que viene querida nieta dice: La señora.

-Vengo aquí por que mi madre dice que tengo que cuida por que eres vieja y puede lastímate dice: La niña.

-Eso te dijo, hija prepárate que hare que pase vergüenza ante tu esposo dice: La señora.

-Ya termínate abuela dice: La niña.

-Ya casi magita solo necesito reja el jardín el jardín, hay tu abuelo y yo plantamos algo muy especial para nosotros dice: La señora.

-Abuela, ¡tengo una duda! Dice: La niña.

-Cual es tu duda miga dice: La señora.

-¿El abuelo fue una gran persona? Dice: La niña.

-¡oh si mi vida!, tu abuelo fue el mejor hombre de la historia, el fue para i como el príncipe azul que nunca tuve dice: La señora.

-Hay abuela, pero aun tengo una duda, tú y el abuelo tuvieron problema en su relación dice: La niña.

-Si ninguna relación es perfecta, mí querida nieta dice: La señora.

-Eso Creí dice: La niña.

-Oye Helen dice: La señora.

-Si, Abuela dice: La niña.

-quiere oír una historia dice: La señora.

-Por supuesto que si abuela dice: Helen.

-Ok miga, recuerda que amor tiene mucha cara y que uno solo te dará lo prometido dice: La señora.

-Ok abuela, pero ya cuenta la historia dice: Helen.

-todo a su tiempo, mí querida nieta dice: La señora.

-¡Abuela! Dice: Helen.

-Ok niña, si tú insiste dice: La señora.

-Esta Bien comenzare, no por el comienzo sino por la mita dice: La señora.

-No abuela, quiero que comience por el principio dice: Helen.

-Si tú lo quiere miga dice: La señora.

Bueno todo empieza cuando una joven Daisy esta en su castillo, un día recibe una carta de su prima Peach Toadstool.

Hola Prima, hace mucho tiempo que nos vemos, quería decirte si quiere venir a mi castillo para volvemos a reunir, te extrañe mucho

Firma: Peach

La joven pega el grito al cielo, cuando su madre y su amigo van a su habitación.

-Que Paso hija dice: Lillian.

-¡No Puede ser! Dice: Daisy.

-¡Que fue hija! dice: Lillian.

-Mi prima Peach me invito a su castillo, mañana quiere que no volvamos a ver dice: Daisy.

-oh que emoción mi niña dice: Lillian.

-ya saber mama, yo no se, si me vaya a devolverme dice: Daisy.

-Recuerda hija que tu reino esta aquí dice: Lillian.

-Hay mama no he visto a mi prima en más de 10 años o algo así dice: Daisy.

-Tiene razón, ve y diviértete; por lo menos sale de este castillo dice: Lillian.

-Lo hare mama dice: Daisy.

En ese momento Daisy empieza a empaca su maleta y se despide de su madre, padre y amigos y se dirigen a aeropuerto.

Mientras que Mushroom Kingdoom, Peach prepara todo para la llegada de su prima Daisy, en ese momento llega Mario y Luigi

-Hola amor dice: Mario.

-Hola amorcito dice: Peach.

-Hola Peach dice: Luigi.

-Eh, hola Luigi dice: Peach.

-Te extrañe mucho dice: Mario.

-¡Pero si exagera, si se vieron ayer! Dice: Luigi.

-Eso no importa, mientras nos amemos no hay distancia que no separe dice: Peach.

-Hay que lindo, yo voy para la cocina un momento dice: Luigi.

-Y en que te ayudamos mi princesa dice: Mario.

-A pinta el cuarto de invitado dice: Peach.

-¿y eso? Pregunta: Mario.

-Mi prima llega hoy, se va queda aquí por una semana dice: Peach.

-Ok y Luigi dice: Mario.

-Ok yo voy por Luigi, empezaremos a trabajar dice: Mario.

-Ok amor dice: Peach.

Mario va para la cocina y ver a Luigi sentado escribiendo algo.

-Luigi de nuevo con ese diario dice: Luigi.

-Y por que no, tengo que escribir la cursilería que dijo Peach, como otra cosa de que siempre estaré solo dice: Luigi.

-Hay no sea así dice: Mario.

-Vamos Mario dime que chica interesa en mí dice: Luigi.

-No lo se, pero la vida siempre te trae una sorpresa dice: Mario.

-Tú lo cree dice: Luigi.

-Si hermanito dice: Mario

-Ok, que ayudamos a Peach dice: Luigi.

-A pinta la habitación de invitados dice: Mario.

Después de habla con hermano, Mario y Luigi se dirigieron ayudar a Peach. Después de hora trabajo, termina el trabajo, Peach se va toma un baño y Mario y Luigi se queda abajo jugando video juego favorito.

Luego de hora jugando videojuego, Alguien toca la puerta y Peach dice: Yo abro. Peach abre la puerta y ve a su prima en carne y hueso, Peach pega el grito al cielo cuando ve a su prima en la puerta.

-Daisy prima cuanto tiempo sin verte dice: Peach.

-Si prima tanto si verte dice: Daisy.

-Igual digo yo dice: Peach.

-No prima soy yo la que te admira mucho dice: Daisy.

-Ha te quiero presenta a dos personas muy importante dice: Peach.

En ese preciso instante llama a Mario y Luigi

-El es Mario mi novio dice: Peach.

-¡Oye yo te conozco! Dice: Daisy.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? Dice: Mario.

-Tu me rescátate de aquel extraterrestre llamado: Tantanga y por esa acción te di un beso en… dice: Daisy.

-¡QUE LE DISTE UN BESO EN DONDE! Grita: Peach.

-En cachete, tranquila prima Mario nunca fue mi tipo y nunca lo será dice: Daisy

-Ha ok, perdón prima, Ay ese Luigi dice: Peach

En ese momento Daisy ver a Luigi y Luigi la ve a ella también y los dos se enamoran, uno de otro y los dice a mismo tiempo: El es perfecto vise besa, pero Peach se encarga de estropea el momento.

-Ellos, me ha salvado de Browser dice: Peach

-Si prima, mucho gusto en conócelo dice: Daisy

-Si pero ya te conozco dice: Mario

-Yo, yo, yo soy Luigi dice: Luigi

-Vamos Daisy a tu habitación dice: Daisy

-Yo soy Daisy… dice: Daisy

Suben la escalera y cuando llega a la habitación Peach le pregunta: Como se sintió, Daisy confundida le pregunta: ¿Cómo se sintió que?

-¡Tonta el amor a primera vista! Dice. Peach

-No lo se, es como esta atrapado en una burbuja mágica donde el tiempo se paraliza dice: Daisy

-Lo sabia, ahora en vez de prima seremos cuñada dice: Peach

-Espera como que cuñada dice: Daisy

-Luigi es hermano de Mario dice: Peach

-No lo puedo cree dice: Daisy

Mientras tanto abajo Mario y Luigi.

-Mario no cree que era hermosa dice: Luigi

-Claro, Peach siempre fue hermosa dice: Mario

-No me refería a Peach, sino a Daisy dice: Luigi

-Pues haber mejores, ya va te gusta dice: Mario

-Eh, ah, pues, ah… dice: Luigi

-Te lo dije, yo lo sabía algún día iba a llega tu chica dice: Mario

-Pero que hago dice: Luigi

-Invítala a salir dice: Mario

-Pero y si me rechaza dice: Luigi

-Nada pierde a inténtalo dice: Mario

-Esta Bien hermano dice: Luigi

Horas después Luigi decide ir a la habitación de Daisy y con un valor toco la puerta. Daisy abre la puerta y ver Luigi y Luigi le dice: Daisy me preguntaba si quiere salir conmigo y Daisy le dice: Si, ¿en donde?

-Mañana en restauran Dalion In en Centro Comercial Cocotero dice: Luigi

-Ok no vemos mañana, ¿de paso a que hora? Dice: Daisy

-Ha la tres de la tarde dice: Luigi

-Ok me parece excelente dice: Daisy

-Ok no vemos mañana dice: Luigi

-Si no vemos mañana dice: Daisy

Daisy cierra la puerta y Luigi baja emocionado a contarle a su hermano y Daisy le cuenta a Peach. Al la mañana siguiente Luigi hace la reservación en restauran. Pero recuerda que no ha salido con una chica en mucho tiempo, hay acude con su hermano Mario.

-Mario dice: Luigi

-Que quiere dice: Mario

-No se que hace dice: Luigi

-que quiere decir con eso dice: Mario

-que no lo que hacer en mi cita con Daisy hoy, no he salido con una chica desde el fracaso de... dice: Luigi

-No la mencione por favor dice: Mario

-Pero que hago, ahora pensara que soy un idiota dice: Luigi

-No hace falta de una cita con una chica para eso dice: Mario

-Cállate, debería ayúdame dice: Luigi

-Esta Bien dice: Mario

Después de hora entrenado a Luigi para que sea cabello de nuevo Mario dice: Esta Listo.

-Tu lo Cree dice: Luigi

-Si, si lo creo dice: Mario

Entonces ve la hora y Luigi va a Castillo de Peach para recoge a Daisy y en camino decide compra una rosa para Daisy. Después de unos minutos llega a castillo y Daisy abre la puerta y ver a Luigi.

-Hola Daisy, te puedo llama Daisy dice: Luigi

-Por Cierto que si dice: Daisy

-Por cierto traje esto para ti dice: Luigi

Saca el ramo de rosa.

-Oh gracias son hermosa dice: Daisy

-No son hermosa, esa palabra va contigo dice: Luigi

-Hay Luigi me sonroja dice: Daisy

-Vamos mi lady dice: Luigi

-Con justo dice: Daisy

En ese momento los dos jóvenes se van. Tiene la velada mas romántica de su vida, pero en restauran se apareces Tantanga y ve a Daisy con Luigi. Se le acerca a la mesa y dice: Hola Daisy, Daisy trata defenderse pero no puede, entonces Luigi decide llama a su hermano.

-H _alo contesta: Mario_

 _-Halo Mario dice: Luigi_

 _-Déjame a divida dice: Mario_

 _-No es lo que tú crees, secuestraron a Daisy dice: Luigi_

 _-Y que quiere que haga yo dice: Mario_

 _-Aconséjame de que puedo hacer dice: Luigi_

 _-ve por tu chica dice: Mario_

 _-Eso creí que iba a decir dice: Luigi con voz temblorosa_

Luigi haciéndole caso a su hermano sigue a Tantanga hasta su aterrado castillo y como el mas grande de todos los valiente, entra a castillo y ve a Daisy en cadenada y Luigi dice: Suéltala y Tantanga le pregunta: quien eres tu para dame ordenes.

-Mi nombre es Luigi Segaly y vengo por Daisy dice: Luigi

-No me hagas reír dice: Tantanga

-ya veras oíste dice: Luigi

Luigi empieza a pelea con tantanga con unos power up que tenia guardo.

Después de una gran pelea Luigi derroto a Tantanga...

-Abuela eso no fue lo que conto mi mama dice: Helen.

Bueno si Luigi se tardo en derrota a Tantanga, pero de toda forma libero a Daisy...

-Pero abuela me esta ocultado dice: Helen

-Esta Bien querida nieta dice: La abuela

Luigi quien era un poco tímido, Abuela dice: La niña. Esta Bien, Luigi quien era muy tímido se enfrento con Tantanga. Luigi patea a Tantanga a la otra habitación, Tantanga no se queda atrás y le da un par de golpes y Luigi le devuelve los golpe repotenciada por cuarto, Tantanga se levanta de piso decide arrogase a Luigi como luchador de Lucha libre, antes de que Luigi lo derrotara con un Power up de fuego y lo quemara, después Luigi como si fuera Jackie Chan le da una patada a Tantanga para que finalmente callera rendido y después de una ardua lucha Luigi libera a Daisy y se van volando y Luigi cuando estaban en aire le dijo a Daisy: qu-ie-re s-er mi no-v...

-Novia, claro Luigi tú será mi Sweety dice: Daisy

Y desde aquel día los dos fueron Novio.

-Abuela ya estamos en jardín dice: Helen

-No te preocupe por el jardín, ya que comienza quiero conté todo dice: La abuela

-Hay gracias, abuela dice: Helen

Después de aterriza en un bosque el me regalo una rosa como una promesa de que su amor seria eterno.


	2. Cap 2 Los Tortolo de Amor

Capitulo 2: Los Tortolo de Amor

La siguiente historia que te voy a contar es muy triste, pero a la vez alegre. Pero abuela toda tu historia son alegre dice: Helen.

-Esta es alegre solo que triste a comienzo dice: La abuela

-Ok abuela continua dice: Helen

-Donde me quede, oh si ya dice: La abuela

Ha pasado 3 meses desde que Luigi y Daisy se volvieron novio, ese día Daisy tenia una sorpresa para Luigi como toda quería hacerlo sorpresa para que no se enterada y así preparo todo con su prima Peach, lo que pasa es que Luigi es un poco olvidadizo y había elegido el peor día para ser olvidadizo. Bueno ese día los muchacho estaban reunido en los bolos, Daisy va para los bolos a dale su regalo.

-Hola Chicos dice: Daisy

-Hola Daisy dice: Todos

-Hola mi Sweety dice: Daisy

-Hola mi florecita como esta dice: Luigi

-yo bien, te tengo un regalo dice: Daisy

-ha, pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños dice: Luigi

-Luigi no te acuerda de día de hoy dice: Daisy

-No amor, por que dice: Luigi

-No puede ser dice: Daisy

En ese momento Daisy sale corriendo y se le cae el regalo de Luigi y este lo coge y lo abre y ve que es un Smartphone 6 y por detrás tenia una nota.

Gracias Luigi por ser el amor de mi vida, feliz aniversario.

Te ama con toda pasión Daisy.

Entonces Luigi dice ¿Qué idiota soy?

-Tú siempre lo ha sido dice: Mario

-y ahora que hago dice: Luigi

-No te quedes hay parado, ve por ella dice: Mario

-Dale iré por ella dice: Luigi

Daisy se refugia en bosque para poder llora si que nadie la moleste, pero en ese momento aparece Tantanga.

-Hola preciosa dice: Tantanga

-No moleste dice: Daisy

-Hay Pobrecita, yo me entere de tu pelea entre tu pequeño amigo y tú, ahora sin esa plaga en medio completare... dice: Tatanga

-No te dejare dice: Daisy

Entonces Daisy empieza a pelea con Tantanga pero al final pierde, en ese instante Luigi ve como se llevan a Daisy y Luigi por primera vez dejo su miedo fue tras tantanga, ha llega a Castillo de Tantanga este entra y ve a Daisy apresada y a lado de Tantanga a punto de casase y cuando el juez dice: El que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Luigi dijo: yo. Tantanga se enojo y le dijo a Luigi ella necesita ha alguien que la aprecie no alguien como tu.

-Tal vez tenga razón y yo no sea perfecto, pero yo amo a Daisy y tendrás que pasa por mi cadáver dice: Luigi

-Si eso quiere dice: Tantanga

Hay los dos comienza a Lucha, pero esta vez Tantanga tiene un arma secreta un power up de súper fuerza y agarra a Luigi y le da la paliza de su vida y dejando a Luigi malherido y Daisy grita: ¡Tantanga!

-Si amor dice: Tantanga

-Me casare contigo, pero no mates a Luigi dice: Daisy

-Estoy de acuerdo, no vale la pena es un hijo de su mama consentido, yo creo que su madre no le enseño hace un hombre, yo creo que el no tiene madre sino tiene dos padres dice: Tantanga

Luigi con un gran enojo se levanta y le da una paliza a Tantanga le da una paliza a Tantanga, después de esa paliza le rompe las dos piernas y los dos brazos y le pone la mano en cuello y este le pregunta: ¿Qué dijiste de mi madre?

-Nada, Nada dice: Tantanga

-Quiero que me hagas un favor desaparece de planeta por que si no la próxima no te perdonare la vida dice: Luigi

Tantanga Cumpliendo con su palabra se fue de la tierra y Luigi libera a Daisy y este empieza a llora.

-Por que lloras dice: Daisy

- _Yo no quería que viera eso_ dice llorando: Luigi

-y por que eso fue genial dice: Daisy

-Yo no le haría daño ni a una mosca dice: Luigi

-y entonces que fue eso dice: Daisy

-se metió con mi madre y tú nunca oíste ese refrán de que lo italiano tiene a su madre como una santa dice: Luigi

-No pero me alegra sábelo Sweety dice: Daisy

-Oye tú me dijiste dice: Luigi

-Claro arriesgaste la vida por mí, que mas puedo hace dice: Daisy

-Pero yo olvide nuestro aniversario que tipo de novio soy yo sino te daría un regalo dice: Luigi

-Acaba de a riega la vida por mí, eso es mas que suficiente dice: Daisy

Hay volvieron hace novio de nuevo, esta vez Daisy le dijo a Luigi que lo anotara en un calendario pasa que mas nunca lo olvidara y los dos recodando la su promesa de haces meses y todo volvió a la normalidad.


	3. Cap 3 El Juego de Amor

Capitulo 3: El Juego de Amor

Hay Esta historia es graciosa, esto paso vario día de que los chicos conociera Rosalina o como todo, la llamaba Rosy. Un día cuando la chica estaba en una pillamada, salió en una revista cuanto conocía a tu pareja, primero fue Peach.

-Cual es la comida favorita dice: Rosy

-La Pasta es algo obvio dice: Peach

-Cual es el animal favorito dice: Rosy

-Lo Conejos dice: Peach

-Cual es su fruta Favorita dice: Rosy

-La Pera dice: Peach

-¿Pensé que era el durazno, por esta contigo bueno comería durazno? dice: Daisy

-No su fruta favorita es la Pera, pero también le gusta el durazno y si elige durazno o la pera se quedaría con la pera dice: Peach

-Sabe el segundo nombre de su pareja dice: Rosy

-Si el segundo nombre de Mario es Marco dice: Peach

-y como suena dice: Daisy

-Mario Marco Segaly Batroni dice: Peach

-Woah es increíble dice: Daisy

-Última Pregunta es; su pareja tiene una religión establecida dice: Rosy

-si es Católico Cristiano dice: Peach

-Ahora tu Daisy dice: Rosy

-Esta Bien, adelante con la pregunta dice: Daisy

-Cual es la comida favorita dice: Rosy

-Eso es Fácil, La Pizza dice: Daisy

-Daisy esta equivocada dice: Peach

-No al igual que Mario, la comida favorita es la pasta dice: Peach

-Ok vamos con la siguiente dice: Rosy

-Ok voy acepta la siguiente dice: Daisy

-Ok, cual es el Animal favorito dice: Rosy

-Su Animal Favorito es el perro dice: Daisy

-Daisy esa seguro dice: Peach

-Si, cien por cierto seguro dice: Daisy

-Daisy esta equivocada dice: Peach

-No me digas dice: Daisy

-Su animal favorito son los gatos dice: Peach

-Hay no es cierto dice: Daisy

-Si, si es cierto dice: Peach

-ok 2 malas, 0 buenas, siguiente pregunta cual es su fruta favorita dice: Rosy

-Esta la se, su fruta favorita es la naranja dice: Daisy

-Daisy esta segura dice: Peach

-Si por que dice: Daisy

-Esa no es su fruta favorita, su fruta favorita es la manzana dice: Peach

-hay no dice: Daisy

-Bueno esto no significa nada ya lo veras va 3 a 0, vamos con la siguiente dice: Rosy

-Ok, vamos dice: Daisy

-Sabe cual el segundo nombre de su pareja dice: Rosy

-Si es Diego dice: Daisy

-Daisy esta errada dice: Peach

-Hay tiene que se una broma dice: Daisy

-No, no lo es, su segundo nombre es Felippe y se pronuncia Luigi Felippe Sagaly Batroni dice: Peach

-Tranquila Daisy te apuesto que responderá la siguiente la responderá bien dice: Rosy

-Dale cual es la pregunta dice: Daisy

-Su pareja tiene una religión establecida dice: Rosy

-Si es Católico Cristiano dice: Daisy

-Esta en lo correcto dice: Peach

-Ya basándose en esto, usted y su pareja son completamente dispareja dice: Rosy

- _HAY NO, QUE CLASE DE NOVIA SOY YO_ dice: Daisy (llorando)

-Oye una novia, no es aquella que compatible con su novio dice: Peach

- _NO PEACH ME DADO CUENTA QUE YO NO SE NADA SOBRE LUIGI dice: Daisy (llorando)_

-Tranquila Daisy no toda novia tiene que ser perfecta dice: Peach

-No yo quiero ser Perfecta y tú me vas ayuda Rosy dice: Daisy

-y en que te puedo ayuda dice: Rosy

-Quiero cambia de cuerpo con Luigi dice: Daisy

-ah pero tiene que esta cerca de Luigi dice: Rosy

-Umm, me diste una idea dice: Daisy

Hay la chicas salieron de Castillo en dirección a la casa de Mario y Luigi. Después de un largo camino llegaron a la casa de Mario y Luigi y hay la chica vieron por la ventana de la casa hay ven la sala la cual estaba sola, Entonces Daisy va para la puerta y coge una llave que estaba de bajo de un tapete y entra a la casa de Mario y Luigi. Peach le pregunta a Daisy: ¿Cómo sabia de la llave?, me lo dijo Luigi dice: Daisy. La Chica sube la escalera, hay ven la habitación y como si fuera obvio ve la habitación de Luigi y con un odio descomunal hacia la invasión de la privacidad Peach se niega a entra, como una ladrona Daisy y Rosy entra y Daisy le dice: Ya estamos aquí.

-Pero recuerda será sencillo, si te besa volverá a la normalidad dice: Rosy

-Ok esta bien dice: Daisy

-Cambus Cuerpus definitori dice: Rosy.

El hechizo parece funciona hasta que Daisy nota que sigue en su cuerpo, Daisy saca a Rosy de la habitación de Luigi y le pregunta: por que no función.

-¡No lo se! Dice: Rosy

-Ahora no podre... dice: Daisy

-que paso dice: Rosy

-y Peach dice: Daisy

La Chicas ve a cuarto de Mario, se asoma a Cuarto de Mario y ve a Peach viendo a Mario como duerme y hay llamaron a Peach y se fueron y como todas unas expertas deja todo en su lugar y se fueron. Las chicas llegaron a castillo de Peach y cansada y en ese momento todas se van hacia su cuarto y se queda dormida,

A la mañana siguiente Daisy se despierta y va a baño mas inconsciente que nunca, abre el grifo de lavamanos, después ve hacia el espejo y dice: Hola Daisy, pero antes de abandonar el baño se pregunta: ¿Daisy?; y regresa a espejo y antes de los esperado pega el grito de su vida. En ese momento sus dos amigas entra como alma que lleva el diablo y ambas pregunta: ¿Esta bien?

-No puede ser dice: Daisy

-que no puede ser dice: Rosy

-No ha respondido a nuestra pregunta dice: Peach

-Si, si estoy bien, pero yo no soy Daisy dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-¿Qué? Gritan ambas

-Si yo soy Luigi dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-No puede ser dice: Peach

-Funciono dice: Rosy

-¿Qué Funciono? Dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-Un hechizo de cambia cuerpo dice: Rosy

-Ah, ok... ¿Qué? Dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-Si tú eres Daisy y Daisy eres tú dice: Rosy

-Si lo entendí (En Realidad, No) dice y piensa: Daisy {Luigi}

-Eso espero dice: Rosy

-y por que Daisy hizo eso dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-Por que creyó que era una mala novia dice: Rosy

-Pobre Daisy dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-Luigi tú quiere a Daisy dice: Peach

-Si yo la amo con todo mi corazón dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-No la bese es lo único que romperá el hechizo dice: Peach

-y yo que hago dice: Daisy {Luigi}

-Nada tú te quedara con nosotras el día de hoy dice: Rosy

-ah, ok esperen un minuto y como hago para arréglame dice: Daisy {Luigi}

Nosotras te ayudamos, pero antes te vendaremos los ojos para que no vea el cuerpo de Daisy dice: Peach

-Ah, ok dice: Daisy {Luigi}

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mario y Luigi, Mario quien ya se había despertado planea hacerle una broma a su hermano para que se despierte, Mario cogió un megáfono y entra en cuarto de su hermano, este se acerca a su cama y con el megáfono a todo volumen los despierta con la frase: Despiértate Dormirlo. Con el susto de su vida Luigi despierta y Mario se hecha a reí y en ese momento cae en sima y lo empieza a orca, Pero Mario es salvado por el teléfono. Luigi quien todavía estaba enfadado se fue al baño de repente a verse a espejo y se da cuenta de que el no es el y se emociona.

El hechizo de funciono ahora soy mi swetty por fin seré la mejor novia de mundo ahora sabré todo sobre mi swetty dice: Luigi {Daisy}. Cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta de baño, Luigi abre la puerta y ver Mario hay en la puerta.

-Que quiere dice: Luigi {Daisy}

-La loca de tu novia te llama dice: Mario

-Ella no es una loca dice: Luigi {Daisy}

-Como sea, aquí esta el teléfono dice: Mario

Luigi coge el teléfono

 _-Halo quien es dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-Halo, Florecita soy yo dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-Hola Swetty no sabe que feliz me siento dice: Luigi_

 _-te llamo por que de seguro quiere saber todo sobre mí, pero no lo hagas ya que todas esa cosa esta cerrada bajo llave de ático dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-Hay mí querido Luigi acaba de cometer el error de tu vida dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-Por favor no lo hagas dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-Lo hare Luigi dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-Tú me amas Daisy dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-Claro Luigi con todo mi corazón dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-Entonces tendrá que espera a que volvamos a la normalidad, para mostrarte mi pasado dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-Pero por que dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-por que soy yo el único que sabe donde esta la llave dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-pero yo no quiero abandonar tu cuerpo Luigi dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-Vamos a aposta dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-si tú me besa, yo te revelare todo sobre mí, pero si yo te beso primero no te enseñare nada dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-Hecho Cuídate Luigi te besare dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-No te confíes dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-y cuando empieza el juego dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-Después de esta llamada dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

 _-Cuídate Luigi dice: Luigi {Daisy}_

 _-No me atrapara nunca dice: Daisy {Luigi}_

Hay la llamada termina y Luigi toma todo lo que necesita para encontrar a Daisy y sin saberlo el juego comienza. Luigi llega a castillo pero encuentra que Daisy ya se ha ido y había una nota que decía: si quiere encontrarme dirígete a centro comercial Cocotero y en ese lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita y hay encontrar la próxima nota.

-iré por esa nota dice: Luigi {Daisy}

-No ve que es una trama dice: Peach

-y como sabe tú dice: Luigi {Daisy}

-Por que conozco a Luigi, Luigi es bueno en escondiste y sabe hace que tú pierdas dice: Peach

-y entonces que hago dice: Luigi {Daisy}

-Déjalo a Mí dice: Peach

Mas tarde en centro comercial Cocotero Daisy estaba esperando a que Luigi, pero este nunca llegaba, a ver hacia los lados no veía ni rastro de Luigi, Cuando ve para abajo de repente ve que alguien con la gorra de Luigi aparece y decide búscalo es cuando Luigi aprovecha su oportunidad y entra a restaurant ahí el anfitrión y este le pregunta: ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Si por favor me puede da esa nota dice: Luigi {Daisy}

-Como no por supuesto dice: El Anfitrión

El Anfitrión quien estaba a tanto de todo, llamo a Luigi por el comunicador pero con clave: _**Aquí aprendiz a Águila, la pata esta en nido**_ Dice: El Anfitrión

- _ **Entendido, cambio y fuera**_ dice: Daisy {Luigi}

Después de avisa a Daisy el anfitrión le dijo: pase adelante, Luigi quien no era tonto cogió la nota y salió corriendo, la nota decía encuéntrame en cine. Después de subir la escalera corriendo entro a restauran y anfitrión le pidió disculpa ya que el se había ido ella acepto la disculpa, pero ya sabia donde estaría Luigi, Daisy se apuro a ir a cine Luigi decidió compra un boleto para una película para que así Daisy no lo encontrara, cuando llego a la caja pidió su boleto se dio cuenta que no tenia la billetera, Daisy salió de la fila y se dirigió a baño del cine, Daisy quien esta en cuerpo de Luigi no decide si ir a baño de hombre o de mujeres, en vez de toma una decisión se queda parada y piensa, por todo lo que ha pasado, pero no se quiere rendir así es que se para y va afuera, pero hay ve a Daisy, Daisy ya sabia que iba a esta hay, Luigi quien no tenia a donde ir se queda hay atrapado, en ese momento Luigi va para baño de hombre, hay atrapado si mas donde ir, Luigi se rinde y Daisy quien estaba esperando afuera de baño, quería besarlo hasta que Luigi dice: y eso que es. Daisy voltea y no ve nada y cuando hay Luigi quiere bésala, pero resulta a bofeteado. Hay Daisy besa a Luigi y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Eso volví a mi cuerpo, ah mi cara me duele dice: Luigi

- _tú no me quiere_ dice: Daisy (llorando)

-Si te quiero dice: Luigi

- _y entonces por que me bésate, yo quería seguir siendo tú_ dice: Daisy (llorando)

-Daisy yo no quiero que tener una novia perfecta, yo quiero que siga siendo tú dice: Luigi

- _Pero quiero ser perfecta para ti_ dice: Daisy (llorando)

-Daisy tú eres perfecta para mí, tal como eres dice: Luigi

- _Gracias Sweety_ dice: Daisy (llorando)

 _-_ de nada mi florecita dice: Luigi

-Me vas a enseñar que hay en cobertizo dice: Daisy

-Esta Bien dice: Luigi

-¡SI! Grita: Daisy

Los dos tortolos salen de hay con gran emoción y se dirigen hacia la casa de Mario y Luigi.

Después de un viaje de besito en el Autobús llega a la casa de Mario y Luigi. Peach quien esta allí esperado a su prima. Daisy le grita: Peach por aquí y hay Peach sale corriendo y la abraza y pegunta: ¿Ganaste Verdad?

-No, no gane Luigi me beso primero dice: Daisy

-Ves te lo dije Rosy, ahora págame dice: Peach

-Si este mira un refresco giga... dice: Rosy

-No vas a funcionar conmigo yo también veo Hola Soy German dice: Peach

-Diantre acepta tarjeta de crédito dice: Rosy

-No solo efectivo dice: Peach

-Peach no le cobre a Rosalina dice: Luigi

-es que Daisy también me debe dice: Peach

-Perdón yo estaba en cuerpo de Luigi y así es que Luigi paga dice: Daisy

-Si yo pagooo, ¿Qué? Dice: Luigi

-Si ya rugiste dice: Daisy con cara malina

-¡Oh dios! Dice: Luigi

-Bueno Luigi que vas hacer dice: Peach

-Voy abrir el cobertizo para que Daisy vea lo que hay adentro dice: Luigi

-Espera Luigi el cobertizo dice: Mario

-Si el cobertizo dice: Luigi

-Pero no es hay donde tenemos... dice: Mario

-si hay están dice: Luigi

-Peach, Daisy y Rosy Prométanos que nos harán maldades con lo que hay arriba dice: Mario

-yo si te lo prometo dice: Peach

-yo no te prometo nada dice: Daisy

\- yo te juro que no te hare maldades, con lo que sea que este hay arriba dice: Rosy

Luigi quien ya esta arriba abre el cobertizo y le dice a la chica: Esta Listo. La Chicas como relámpagos sube a cobertizo y ve cosa vieja y como se suponía ven los instrumentos de los chicos, hay la chicas gritan de la emoción, cuando hay Daisy ve un disco de la banda Los Sulfúrico y vio como era la banda Mario era guitarrita, Luigi en la batería y una chica como la cantante y otro chico como el bajista, pero lo que le integraba a Daisy es que en cobertizo había una guitarra, un bajo, una batería y saxofón. La Chica se fuero del cobertizo y le pidieron explicaciones a los Chicos.

Luigi deseoso de cumplí la pregunta de la chicas, hay explica todo a la chica. Durante su juventud antes de que Mario fuera contratado por Nintendo, nosotros teníamos una banda conocida como sulfúrico, nuestros intrigantes éramos Mario, yo, Alberto y Penélope; Penélope y yo fuimos novio durante la banda, fue en nuestro tercer disco que la banda se desintegro por que Penélope era demasiado perfeccionista y además su obsesión conmigo fue tal que tenia que toca dos instrumentos la batería y el saxofón y Mario tuvo que aprender a toca el bajo, después de eso juramos no volver a toca eso instrumentos mas nunca.

Peach y Rosy estaba asombrada, pero Daisy estaba triste y Luigi le pregunta: ¿Por qué esta triste?

-yo pensé que era tu primera novia, pero en realidad soy la segunda dice: Daisy

-Hay Daisy, mi florecita no te abogue por eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás dice: Luigi

-pero volvería a toca la batería por mí dice: Daisy

-¡No lo puedo cree! Dice: Luigi

-y que dice, he Luigi dice: Daisy

-Esta Bien, pero lo hare por ti dice: Luigi

Y es aquí donde nuestra historia concluye nieta.

-Valla abuela esa historia fue larga, ven abuela hay que irnos ya es de noche, tengo que ir a la cama o mi mama me mata dice: Helen

-Si que tal si continuamos en tu habitación dice: La Abuela

Hay las dos se retiran y como la niña tiene que ir a colegio la mañana siguiente habitación de la niña, para poder seguir la Historia.

Sígueme en mi redes sociales la cuales están aquí abajo

AntonioCanalOficcial

Afecheniqu3

Se despide de ustedes A.


End file.
